There are a variety of ballgames, such as tennis, badminton, squash, golf, baseball, etc., which are all played with a ball along with a sporting goods like racket, club and bat for hitting the ball. Upon being impacted by the ball, the sporting goods is acted on by a reaction force to bring about a shock wave which is transmitted to the hand holding the sporting goods. The shock wave can cause an uncomfortable sensation to the hand and undermine the ability of the hand to hit the ball with precision. The makers of the sporting goods have endeavored to provide the sporting goods with a shock-absorbing means capable of minimizing the effect of the shock wave.
The shock-absorbing mechanisms of the prior art are generally disposed in the handle portion of a sporting goods, such as racket, club, bat, and so forth. Such shock-absorbing mechanisms are disposed such that they are either fixed or movable. The fixed shock-absorbing device is made of a soft material capable of absorbing shock wave. The movable shock-absorbing device is made of a body capable of vibrating to cancel out the shock wave. These two prior art shock-absorbing mechanisms are not effective at best. In addition, the prior art shock-absorbing mechanisms are designed for use in certain specific sporting goods which are used in the ballgame. In other words, the prior art shock-absorbing mechanisms are rather limited in use.